


Her Silvery Nemesis

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Car-acters, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble (Birmingham Rules), Drabble Sequence, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has two cars. The first is old-school charm personified. The second is all futuristic sleekness.</p><p>They do not get on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Alien doesn't mingle. It sits in its own corner of the garage, apart from the comings and goings of Bessie and their khaki-clad visitors, humming quietly to itself.

At first, Bessie wonders if it's shy; it's new, after all, and different. She hopes nothing she's done has made it doubt its welcome. Bessie is always ready to make a new friend.

One day, though, when the garage is still and there's no sound but that ever-present hum, it strikes her that her gleaming futuristic garage-mate is not so much withdrawn as aloof, and its humming sounds rather, well, _smug_.


	2. Chapter 2

The Alien can _fly_.

She wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't happened right in front of her headlamps.

Bessie is not actually jealous. Four wheels have always been enough for her, and what she can do, she has always done well.

She has a suspicion, though, that the Alien doesn't think the same way. It hasn't said anything, it never does, but she gets the feeling it considers her benea— that it looks dow— that it regards her with less respect now than it did before.

Though by now she doubts it ever respected her much to begin with.


	3. Chapter 3

With _him_ gone, the two of them are left to gather dust. Bessie gathers plenty; nothing sticks to the Alien or mars its silvery gleam.

She's quite certain now about the smug note in the humming.

When the squaddies enter the warehouse, the Alien looks as if it has been parked minutes instead of decades. But...

— _How d'you drive this thing?_

— _**Drive** it – how d'you get it **open**?_

...it's Bessie who's rolled out, cleaned, re-certified, and sent to Lake Vortigern.

Flying down the road, _his_ hands once more at her controls, she wonders if the Alien has changed its tune.


End file.
